What if I Had Never Met You
by Pumpkinbelly
Summary: I had a thought today what if i had never met you- not a very good summary, sorry. Just read
1. Default Chapter

What if I Had Never Met You

Author: Pumpkin Belly

            Today I had a thought...

            What if I had never met you?

                        Carrie Bradshaw

I have seen her before.  She's always wondering around here.  Sometimes it seems that she's lost but other times she knows exactly where she is going.  It's almost as if she has 2 different personalities.  Right now she's just standing there.  This time she looks lost.  

She's standing in front of the house next door, just looking at it.  She's done that before.  She looks as if she's about to cry.  I should go see if she needs help.  She looks like she needs help.  Oh wait she's walking about to the house.  She has never done that before.  

She's turned around now, no longer going closer to the house.  It was almost as if she remembered something and then quickly forgot.  

I've thought about going over there and talking to her, sometimes she looks so familiar.  I've asked my husband about her before.  He told me I shouldn't be watching her so much.  I know I shouldn't but she looks so familiar.  

She's left now.  Walking away from the house, going back to her house probably.  I wonder if she stares out her window looking at the people outside.  What does she do for a living?  Sometimes I think she doesn't do anything, always scraping for money some way or another.  That may be exciting, or maybe not.

Nothing exciting ever happens to me.  I've lived in good old Sunnydale my whole life.  So has my husband.  We were high school sweethearts.   Maybe tomorrow if she comes back I'll go out and talk to her.  We look about the same age.  She seemed so lost today.  I couldn't help but wonder if we had met before and it was so long ago I couldn't remember.  

"Willow, come on. It's time for dinner." My husband yelled to me from downstairs.  

"I'm coming Xander" I called back.

Maybe tomorrow I'll finally find out her name.

Buffy walked away from the house.  She couldn't go in there, and that girl that looked so familiar was staring at her again.  'Maybe tomorrow I'll go talk to her.  I wish I knew her name.  She seems so familiar.  Ugh I feel like I should know her name.' 

Buffy looked down at her watch. Realizing what time it was she started to run home.  She had to met Giles for patrol.  

A/N: Should I continue or just leave it? Let me know. 


	2. A little bit of history

What If I Had Never Met You?

Author: Pumpkin Belly

A Little Bit of History

Buffy walked through the cemetery.  She hadn't killed any vampires tonight.  It was almost as if they all took a vacation.  

"Well this was a complete waste of time that I could have been sleeping instead," Buffy grumbled out loud.    

It was bad enough that she was usually getting a few hours of sleep a night but it was worse when she skipped on sleep for no reason.  She turned around and headed home hoping that she could at least get 2 hours of sleep before she went to work. 

Her wish did not come true.  Of course when she got home she got right in her big comfy bed and was all ready for sleep.  Instead of sleep her head was filled with thoughts of that girl she had been seeing watching her.  'I really have to stop standing in front of mothers house. It's not like she wants to see me anyway.'

~Flashback~

_A 16-year-old Buffy was sitting next to her mother while the principal of Sunnydale high was telling Joyce that after her first day of school Buffy was being kicked out.  _

_It wasn't like it was Buffy's fault.  Giles' had told her she had to fulfill her destiny and that's what she had been doing.  She hadn't wanted to skip out on school.  She hadn't wanted to be the slayer, she just was.  _

_Her mother did not have a happy look on her face.  It was a cross between anger and disappointment.  _

_"But isn't there some way that Buffy could stay here.  Couldn't you just give her detention," Joyce was pleading with the guy now._

_Buffy was fairly certain that this guy was not going to just give her detention._

_"Mrs. Summers, considering Buffy's past and this recent occurrence it seems that Buffy has not changed.  I have no way of knowing that she won't do this or something worse again. I'm very sorry." _

_And that was it.  Buffy no longer was in high school. She really had thought this time was going to be different, a whole new start without any vampires.  She had been wrong.  _

_"Well thank you for trying" Joyce said as she stood up and shook the principals hand.  With that she turned around and walked out of the office.  Buffy followed behind her hoping that they could work everything out._

~End Flashback~

Of course they hadn't been able to work everything out.  There were no other schools in the area that would take her and her mother was not going to move again.  The logical thing seemed to be to send her to her father but they didn't seem to be able to get a hold of him. Overseas his secretary had said.  

Buffy had then moved out, too much of a burden for her mother.  Making it work didn't seem like an option.  Buffy would look at Joyce and only see disappointment.  She couldn't handle that so Giles had found her an apartment and 2 weeks later Buffy moved out, telling her mom that she had talked to her father and she was going to stay with him. Joyce had never questioned her.  

Buffy looked over at her clock **4:38**.  'I have to be up at 6' Buffy sighed rolling over hoping that sleep will now come to her.  She got her wish but it was a dreamed filled sleep that left her unrested.  

She had been back in high school.  This time she had friends.  The red haired girl, though much younger, was with her and they laughed and joked. She was still the slayer but life seemed much easier. Giles was there and so was a brown haired boy.  He and the red haired girl knew about her being the slayer and helped her.

Buffy woke up feeling happier.  For a moment she thought it had been real.  It had felt real.  But than reality hit her and she forced herself out of bed to get ready for her fun filled day at the diner. 

A/N: I know that was kind of uneventful but I felt that we needed some history on Buffy.  Hopefully the next chapter Buffy and Willow will meet, or is it reconnect. 


End file.
